1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for performing color calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an image processing method, when calibration is necessary to be performed during continuous formation of n sheets of images, for suspending image forming processing and executing calibration processing, and, after the calibration processing, restarting the image forming processing. Further, it is known to provide a method for printing color patches at regular intervals during use of a printer, detecting the color patches by a sensor, and determining a color calibration value based on the detected colors.
The present invention is achieved out of the above described background, and provides an image forming apparatus for realizing good color calibration.